


A Non-Disaster

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-17
Updated: 2004-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You say that now, but when we all die in fiery crash, you'll see I was right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Non-Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I was telling [](http://celli.livejournal.com/profile)[**celli**](http://celli.livejournal.com/) that I wanted to write a disaster-fic but Casey and Dan wouldn't cooperate. Thanks to [](http://laylee.livejournal.com/profile)[**laylee**](http://laylee.livejournal.com/) for a speedy beta.

Dan peered over Casey, trying to look out the window. "Do you feel that?"

Casey leaned his head back on the airplane seat, wishing that Dan's survival instincts were a little less paranoid. "Do I hear what?"

"Not hear, *feel*. I asked if you felt--" Dan narrowed his eyes. "Do you *hear* something, Casey?"

"I hear you," Casey replied, "annoying me."

"No, seriously. Did you hear something?"

Casey shook his head. "No."

"You didn't hear anything?" Dan asked warily. "And you didn't feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That shuddering. The plane is shuddering."

Casey rubbed the back of his eyelids and wondered why he put up with this madness. "There was no shuddering."

"There was."

"I didn't feel any."

"Maybe you weren't paying attention," Dan said, glancing around the plane. "I felt it shudder."

Casey sighed. "It was probably the engine."

Dan's brows shot up. "You think there's something wrong with the engine?"

"No."

"There could be, you know. That would explain the shuddering." Dan leaned over Casey again, trying to look out the small window. "If something happened to the engine, the plane would shudder. Can you see smoke?"

"Danny, no." Casey took Dan's shoulders and physically pushed him back into his own chair. "The plane is not shuddering. There are no strange noises. Now sit down and watch the movie."

Of course, that was when the plane actually did shudder with the familiar, if nauseating, sensation of mild turbulence. The pilot started to speak, but Danny talked through it. "You must have felt that!"

"Dan, it's just turbulence. That's all."

"You say that now, but when we all die in fiery crash, you'll see I was right."

The little boy sitting in front of them turned around and stared at them over the top of the seat. "He doesn't mean that," Casey assured the kid quickly. "He's a very, very silly man."

The kid gulped and looked from Casey to Dan. "Sure?"

Dan opened his mouth, but Casey kicked his shin before he could say anything. "We're sure," Casey said. He didn't need a kid freaking out about crashing. After all, he already had Danny.

"You can't be certain, Casey," Dan muttered under his breath.

Casey crossed his arms and glared at his supposed partner. "The plane is not going to crash. The engines are fine. The plane is fine. The crew is fine."

"How can you say--"

"It. Is. All. *Fine*," Casey managed through gritted teeth. Dan looked suitably cowed. "Danny, could you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Next time we fly out for a story," Casey said with a weary sigh, "and you tell me 'Alive' is on TV?"

"Yeah..."

"And I beg you not to watch it?"

"Yeah...?"

"Could you *not* watch it?"

Danny ducked his chin against his chest. "You think that's all this is?"

Casey worked his jaw for a moment as he tried not to laugh out loud. "I'm not saying that's the only thing wrong with you, but it's the only thing wrong with this flight."

"Huh," Dan said slowly. He settled back into his chair, and Casey started flicking through the in-flight magazine. "Casey?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure," Dan asked quietly, "that the engine isn't on fire?"

He boggled at Dan for a moment. "Don't talk to me."

"What?"

"For the rest of the flight," Casey declared, chopping the air with his hands, "don't talk to me."

"But, Casey, if there's an emergency--"

"Leave me to burn," Casey said crankily, and then noticed the little kid watching them with wide, worried eyes. Feeling a little guilty, he turned to the window and tried to ignore Dan's nervous fingers tapping on the armrest. There were some arguments you just couldn't win.


End file.
